Paradise Falls
loc.jpg |marker = Paradise Falls |anführer = Eulogy Jones |arzt = Cutter |händler = Lock and Load (Waffen) |quests = Alles rein geschäftlich Alles extrem profitabel Rettung aus dem Paradies Formicula! Ökonomie der Gewalt Der Kinder-Kidnapper |cell name= ParadiseFallsCC (Eulogy's pad) ParadiseFallsFront (entrance) ParadiseFallsExterior02-10 (ext.) ParadiseFallsPathBottom |refid = (Eulogy's pad) (entrance) , , , , , , , , |fußzeile = 240px Line up of the main characters }} Paradise Falls ist eine umgebaute, im Stil einer Geschäftsstraße verwandelte Oase für Sklavenhändler im Ödland der Hauptstadt, mit Geschäftsbeziehung zu weiteren Sklavenhandel in The Pitt. Es ist eine ständige Quelle der Angst für viele Bewohner des Ödlands. Hintergrund Laut Herbert Dashwood's Computer, umfasste Paradise Falls' ehemalige Sklavenhändler Penelope Chase und Harmon Jurley. Harmon Jurley war der Anführer von Paradise Falls um 2250. Ab 2277, ist Paradise Falls unter Führung von Eulogy Jones. Paradise Falls is guarded by and serves as a home to a cadre of battle-hardened slavers. The inhabitants of Paradise Falls are infamous for their incursions into Big Town, and on rare occasions, into Little Lamplight. The slavers are also known to seize random wastelanders, and the town is mentioned in the The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood program on Galaxy News Radio. Paradise Falls can be found by traveling almost directly north from Vault 101, Arefu or Vault 106. It is located to the west of Minefield, and is recognizable from a distance by its most prominent landmark, a gigantic statue of a Big Boy-esque mascot holding an ice cream cone. Aufbau Paradise Falls is a roughly square strip mall style compound, protected by makeshift walls of stacked derelict vehicles. The few buildings that are still in use have been converted a bit to suit the slavers' needs. Once the Lone Wanderer enters through the city bus gate, they can follow a path to the right into the compound. On the left of the immediate entrance is a weapons shop, Lock and Load, and to the right is Cutter's clinic and the slaver barracks. Once in the "main area", on the right is a makeshift bar and grill, that was once a "RobCo Parts" store. To the left is Eulogy's Pad, a converted movie theater. Further in are the slave pens, and just to the right of those, a single-person Pulowski Preservation shelter that has been refitted into a cruel holding cell named "The Box". Sklavenhändler Sklaven *Crimson und Clover, persönliche Sklaven von Eulogy Jones. *Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak und Breadbox im Sklavenkäfig. *Sammy, Squirrel und Penny aus Little Lamplight, im Kindersklavenkäfig. *Rory MacLaren, in der Box *Carter (Stirbt bei der ersten Ankunft des Protagonisten bei einem Fluchtversuch.) *Frank Halb-Sklave, er ist der Barkeeper. *Sämtliche Sklaven, die der Protagonist gefangen hat. Z.B.: Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster und Arkansas Wichtige Gegenstände *Wackelpuppe - Sprache - in Eulogys Bude auf dem Schreibtisch beim Terminal. *Vorkriegsbuch - auf einem Tisch im Sklaven Haus. *Nuka-Cola Quantum (5 Stück) - in Eulogys Bude unter der Treppe. *Vault 77 Overall (Einzigartig) - auf einem Regal in den Barracken der Sklavenhändler, mit der Holodisk [[Verdammten Overall verbrennen]]. *Carambolage (Einzigartige Billardqueue) - auf dem Billardtisch vor Eulogys Bude. *Eulogy Jones' Hut und Anzug (Einzigartig) - auf dem Projektortisch in Eulogys Bude bzw. wird getragen von Eulogy Jones. Verbundene Quests *Alles rein geschäftlich *Alles extrem profitabel *Rettung aus dem Paradies *Formicula! *Ökonomie der Gewalt *Der Kinder-Kidnapper Galerie Paradise Falls map.jpg Paradise Falls Main compound gate.jpg PF slaver barracks beer pong.jpg FreddyFears.jpg Paradise Falls Grouse controlling outer security.jpg Rescued from Paradise.png Paradise Falls CA1.jpg|Concept art Paradise Falls CA2.jpg Paradise Falls CA3.jpg Paradise Falls CA4.jpg Stripmall m.jpg Fo3 M2 Browning Concept Art.png|Browning M2 en:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls hu:Paradise Falls no:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls pt:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:Paradise Falls Kategorie:Paradise Falls